


Blush

by IanInABox



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Marking, No Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanInABox/pseuds/IanInABox
Summary: In which Jongup has a couple too many drinks, and Junhong is surprised at just how much the alcohol affects their bedtime routine.





	Blush

Junhong smoothed his hands over and across Jongup’s bare shoulders. He loved the feeling of the soft skin on his fingers, the dips of his collarbones and the swell of his trapezius muscles, which he enjoyed squeezing much more than he figured he should.

Jongup sat in front of him, freshly showered and only wearing a pair of loose track pants. Junhong could tell that he was sleepy. His posture was relaxed, and he let Junhong clumsily guide him up to lounge on the pillows at the head of his bed. He sat back and offered Junhong a smile, eyes crinkling and nose scrunching.

“Are you gonna kiss me?” Jongup asked, slowly, as if he was carefully putting the words together in his head before speaking them.

Junhong rose an eyebrow at him. “Jonguppie hyung, were you drinking tonight?” he asked, and tried not to laugh when Jongup pouted at him. They had only returned from the company anniversary party half an hour ago, and Jongup had shown no signs of intoxication in the car. Then again, if anybody in the band knew anything, it was that Jongup was good at hiding things.

“Maybe,” Jongup answered, lazily sprawling back with his hands folded behind his head. He was grinning at him, and Junhong was trying his best not to coo over how cute he was.

“That’s definitely a yes,” Junhong affirmed. Jongup laughed––almost a giggle, but not quite––, and reached for Junhong’s hips, grabbing hold and pulling him on top of him in a tight hug.

“I love you,” Jongup said softly, almost singing.

Junhong opened his mouth to reply, only to have Jongup kiss him, instead.

“I love you, I love you…” Jongup showered kisses all over his face before ducking his head down. He nuzzled his face into Junhong’s shoulder, before reaching up to tug his loose t-shirt down so that he could kiss the skin beneath it. “Hyung,” Junhong whined when Jongup nipped lightly. He only hummed in response, mouth busy as it was.

Jongup pulled off of Junhong’s shoulder and kissed his way up his neck, across his throat, over his cheeks, and to his mouth, where he lingered, still for a moment, before darting his tongue out to lick along the seam of Junhong’s lips, taking him by surprise. He grinned against his mouth when Junhong jumped, and let out another soft laugh before reaching for the hem of Junhong’s shirt. They separated only for the briefest of moments to get the barrier of fabric out of the way, and immediately re-attached to each other as soon as it was gone, thrown to the floor.

There was something passive about the way Jongup was kissing Junhong. As soon as he opened his mouth his tongue became shy, only carefully pushing into Junhong’s mouth when he coaxed it out with his own. So, Junhong––hesitantly and unsurely––took the lead, and Jongup seemed satisfied with that. He reached up to cup Junhong’s face gently. He was kissing back enthusiastically, then, letting Junhong lead him, seeming to want Junhong to lead him as he placed one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in further.

When they broke apart for air, they were both breathless.

“Hyung,” Junhong panted against Jongup’s lips.

“Mhm?” Jongup hummed nonchalantly, and began to play with Junhong’s hair. Junhong could feel the rise and fall of Jongup’s chest against his own; they were pressed so close together. It was so warm and comfortable, and he really wanted nothing more than to melt into his lover’s embrace. But Jongup, apparently, had other plans for the night, which became quite evident when he seemed to grow impatient while they lay there panting, and very suddenly lifted his hips to grind them against Junhong’s crotch.

Junhong let out a surprised squeak, but his body reflexively jerked downwards, into Jongup, who groaned at the pressure. “Mm, Junhonggie, please…” Jongup’s voice was quiet, but it was laced with a sort of desperate neediness that Junhong had never heard before. He felt his cheeks light on fire at the words, even though Jongup hadn’t finished his sentence.

“So cute,” Jongup murmured with a smile, and reached up to stroke Junhong’s cheek.

Junhong shivered. “What is it you want, Jonguppie hyung?” he asked shakily.

“Touch me, please.” Jongup answered with no hesitation and a smile, and Junhong felt his pants tighten at the low, seductive tone of his voice.

“Okay,” Junhong whispered, and he started at Jongup’s chest. His skin was pulsing softly and warmly. Now, Jongup’s body was nothing he was at all unfamiliar with, in any way whatsoever; but the amount of control Jongup was giving him was very new. Apparently alcohol had more of an affect on him that he’d thought.

“You want this, hyung?” he asked, pausing.

Jongup nodded his head. “I’m not that drunk, Junnie.” His slurred speech didn’t quite agree, and Junhong laughed lightly.

“What?” Jongup whined and hit his chest lightly, and Junhong tried not to blush at the sound.

“How much did you drink?”

“I only had, like…” Jongup counted on his fingers. “Three, four…?” He frowned.

Junhong raised his eyebrows.

“Come on, Junhongie, I have enough of a mind on me that I know what I want, please, just hurry up.” He arched his back beneath Junhong’s hand.

“When’s my birthday?”

Jongup scoffed. “October.”

“What day?”

“The fifteenth.”

“Year?”

“Nineteen-ninety-six.”

“What’s my dog’s name?”

“Daehyun.”

There was a beat of silence, and then they both burst into laughter, Jongup’s loud and unrestrained. Junhong dropped his head to Jongup’s chest as he laughed.

“Okay, okay, you can still make good jokes. You passed.” He lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Jongup’s lips.

Jongup grinned. “Have I earned my reward?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Junhong’s eyebrows drew together. “Ew, no.”

“Daddy.”

“No!”

Jongup moaned lewdly. “ _Daddy_ , please, give me your––”

Junhong slapped a hand over Jongup’s mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence. If only Junhong could see how bright red his face had turned. “Hyung!” he shout-whispered, eyes darting around as if someone was going to jump out from a corner with a camera in hand or something.

Jongup giggled behind his hand.

“Just for that, now you’re getting punished,” Junhong said authoritatively, and he sat down, promptly, on Jongup’s hips.

Jongup grabbed Junhong’s wrist and pulled his hand away from his mouth. “Oh yeah?” he teased.

Junhong narrowed his eyes, and took Jongup’s jaw in his hand. He leaned forward until their noses were almost touching, and Jongup licked his lips before sinking his teeth into his lower lip, watching Junhong’s eyes closely. Suddenly, Junhong let go of his face and grabbed for his wrists. He sat up and pulled Jongup’s arms out to the side, so that they were spread on either side of his head. Jongup gasped when he leaned down and immediately latched onto the junction between his shoulder and neck with his teeth.

“Ah, Junhongie…” Jongup breathed out, relaxing beneath Junhong’s hold as he took his time sucking a deep bruise into his neck. Oh, he wanted to reach up and tug at Junhong’s hair so badly. But his arms were kept out of the way, pressed gently yet firmly into the mattress by Junhong’s weight. He couldn’t move his lower half, either––including his hips––, since he was sitting on him.

Jongup let the solid, warm weight push him into the sheets contentedly. He sighed comfortably as Junhong settled in and got to work on Jongup’s neck and chest, kissing and biting every flat surface he came upon. When he sunk his teeth in sharply just above his collarbone, Jongup jolted forward with a yelp.

“Shh,” Junhong pulled back to shush him before swooping back in to press a kiss to the bite mark.

“Ah, Junhong,” Jongup groaned when Junhong ground downwards, rocking his hips just slightly.

Junhong pulled away from his neck and sat up, looking at him. “Yes? You want something?”

Jongup leaned up as much as he could with Junhong sitting on him (he had freed his arms), and swiftly brought his hands into his hair before capturing his lips again. “More kisses,” he mumbled against Junhong’s mouth. And then: “I love you, love you, love you…”

Junhong pulled away and patted Jongup’s head when he pouted up at him in response. “I love you too, Jonguppie hyung.”

When Jongup leaned forward again, Junhong caught his jaw with one hand. “But, this is a punishment, remember?” he said, mischief glinting in his eyes as he smiled at him. “It wouldn’t work if you got what you wanted.”

Jongup just shrugged. When he shifted to lay back down, the angle allowed a flash of moonlight that was leaking in through the window to illuminate Jongup’s torso, and Junhong’s mouth fell open. He followed as Jongup leaned back into the pillows again, and laid a hand on his chest, pinching his nipple (and getting a moan in return) before smoothing over the bruises all along his shoulders.

“Wow,” he breathed. Jongup gave him a questioning look, but it melted away when Junhong ran his fingers over his nipple again. “Look at all those marks on you…” he continued, trailing off to focus on the way the muscles of Jongup’s abdomen clenched every time he took a breath. “Does it feel good?”

Jongup nodded mindlessly, wordlessly, his face still a light blush from the alcohol earlier. “C’mon, ah, d-dominate me, Junnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you enjoyed :)


End file.
